


On a Walk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: John's new dog wants this.





	On a Walk

The dog pulled John to the right. Tail wagging, it led the way to a gated park where an amazing amount of dogs raced around. 

"You want to go there?" John asked the dog, as if the dog could answer. 

The dog chuffed, tail wagging harder. Its ears raised and fell, a rapid movement. 

John turned his attention to the fenced-in area. Studying it for all the places a sniper could hide. Checking the humans within the grounds for anyone who might be carrying a concealed weapon. He took a breath, let it out. 

"All right. I think it's safe. Let's go." 

The dog surged ahead, dragging John along behind.


End file.
